la ninnananna
by Sate.Komodo
Summary: Maret, 1937. Ia terbaring di sana, menatap awan-awan gantung diri di atas Guernica yang sekarat. "Aku... terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk, Romano" "Sebuah mimpi buruk di mana aku tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun." Historical (Spanish Civil War). Brotherly SpaMano.


Warning: Ketik kilat. Abal, read at your own risk. Brotherly SpaMano. Historikal dengan riset dangkal ditambah imajinasi liar yang tidak menjamin keakuratan.

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan karakter-karakternya punya Hidekaz Himaruya

.

1936

Siang membakar Madrid—juga sumbu kesabaran seorang personifikasi negara bersurai auburn. Romano tidak tahu kenapa matahari bisa sepanas ini, atau kenapa Spain bisa tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih mengesalkan dari biasanya. Senyumnya itu memang laksana matahari—silau namun menjengkelkan. Dan ini bukan kali pertama South Italy mendobrak masuk rumah mantan _motherland_ nya lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling memuntahkan amarah yang, _well_ , memang tidak pernah bisa ia pendam.

"Bukan adik yang _manis_ ," Romano mendesis pada komentar Spain tentang North Italy, macam kobra siap memangsa. "Adik yang bodoh! Buat apa dia menandatangani _Pact of Blood_ dengan si Otak Kentang sialan itu?! Cepat atau lambat, perjanjian itu hanya akan menyeretnya ke lubang sial lain setelah _The Great Depression_."

Spain menaruh butir-butir tomat merah matang yang menggoda iman ke dalam keranjang anyaman. "Maksudmu _Pact of Steel_ yang ditandatangani Mei kemarin?" tanyanya ceria.

"Perubahan nama tidak menjadikannya lebih baik. Itu sama saja seperti memasak mi instan dengan saus tomat lalu menamainya pasta," sahut Romano masam. Spain tertawa seperti biasa, menanggapi komentar-komentar pedas Romano. Kendati demikian, kali ini ada yang tampak berbeda. Bukan, bukan pada senyumnya yang masih menandingi matahari musim panas Madrid. "Kudengar _Great Depression_ itu tidak terlalu berimbas pada kalian berdua—Iberia bersaudara."

"Tentu saja aku tetap lumayan terkena efeknya, meskipun tidak separah kalian. Kalau _Hermano_ , dia sedang menikmati pemerintahan di bawah junta _diktator_ yang efisien."

Romano tidak tahu kalau seorang Spain bisa _menyindir_ —dengan senyum secerah itu pula. Apa dia masih dendam kesumat dengan segala _affair_ kawin-cerai dan skandal _Iberian Union_ dari abad ke-16 dulu? Termangu, ia menangkap gerakan mulut Spain yang menggumamkan sesuatu dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?" Romano mencondongkan tubuh.

"Tidak, aku cuma bersenandung sedikit," kembali seraut cerah senyuman di bawah topi jerami itu yang membalas pertanyaannya. Si Spaniard berdiri kemudian mengajaknya, "Ayo masuk, Romano, di sini semakin panas saja."

"Tumben kau tidak siesta hari ini," celetuk Romano. "Malah memanen tomat di tengah cuaca terik—" Pemuda itu baru akan mengoreksi kata-katanya, takut si lawan bicara kegeeran seperti biasa—mengira bahwa Romano khawatir padanya, dan itu urusannya panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Romano," jawaban yang seharusnya normal—tapi tidak jika dikatakan seorang Spain. Alis-alis auburn bertaut dengan intens. Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan seorang Spain tidak bisa siesta?

"Huh, apa kau mimpi buruk lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi? Seperti anak kecil saja. Perlu kunyanyikan _lullaby_?" cemoohnya.

Spain tertawa kecil. " _Por favor, hazlo_. Aku akan senang sekali kalau Romanito mau menyanyikanku _lullaby_!"

"Ugh, tidak jadi! Tidak akan!"

Ketika ia memasuki ruang demi ruang rumah yang sejuk itu, justru sebuah pertanyaan lain bergemuruh di kepalanya, gatal untuk ditanyakan. "Spain," panggilnya bimbang. "Ada apa dengan semua cermin yang ditutup ini?"

Yang ditanya berbalik, wajahnya pucat pasi, namun minim ekspresi—minus sebuah senyum tipis yang dipaksakan dengan mengerikan. "Romano," ia berbisik, rendah, rendah sekali. "Aku hanya ada satu. Ya, kan?"

"Apa?"

#

la ninnananna

Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

#

27 September, 1936

Sekali lagi ia berada di tengah bau bubuk mesiu dan bangkai. Adrenalin dengan cepat menguasai, mengambil alih motorik untuk memuntahkan peluru. Bising, sungguh bising sekali! Mata hijaunya berkilat penuh resah. Ia bisa mendengar ratusan _jeritan_. Bergema lagilagilagilagi **lagi**!

Satir macam apa ini? Ia adalah Conquistador! Seorang _Penakluk—_ dengan negara dan kepala yang nyaris terbelah dua? Sebuah pikiran pahit mampir ketika kata satir itu bermetamorfosa menjadi penebusan dosa. Karena tersebutlah dulu ia menebas jutaan kepala di Dunia Baru?

Spain menyepah debu dari mulutnya, mengeratkan gigi. Penduduk sipil yang tertindas, anak-anak yang mencari orang tuanya, desingan peluru di depan mata... derap berat sepatu pasukan yang mempertahankan barisan. Rasa takut. **Takut**. Ia mendengarnya.

Idealisme berseberangan yang saling tumpah tindih di kepala. Saling memaki dan mempertahankan diri. Kemudian bermanifesto menjadi ini. Orang-orang penuh ego [rakyatnya] berderap di antara kabut permusuhan, saling melubangi kepala lawan... [saudara?]

Seorang pemuda nasionalis—masih belia—mengambil bidikan dari balik perlindungan benteng ke arah kepalanya. Gemetar penuh ketakutan dan amarah; _Republikan brengsek!_ Spain menyelami pikiran-pikiran itu, ia mengokang senapan tanpa bisa menembak. _Janji-janji kalian adalah busuk!_ Ia menghunus senjata tanpa bisa menusuk. Spain mendesah berat, berat sekali.

 _Persetan dengan nasionalis dan republikan, itu adalah putra-putra bangsanya!_

Molotov meledak di bawah, menggetarkan benteng tua yang kokoh itu. Melepuhkan kulit dengan udara panas berbumbu aroma bensin. Anyir bercampur hangus, dan sayatan di perut sang personifikasi robek lebih lebar. Darah segar, kendati tidak seberapa dibandingkan yang tertumpah di sekeliling, mampir ke tangannya. Di balik asap dan serpihan ledakan, ia melihat banjir peluru merenteti pemuda di atas benteng. Merah itu mengalir dari tempurung yang hancur dikoyak timah panas, diminum habis oleh bebatuan dan tanah.

 _Putra-putra bangsanya... mereka yang seharusnya berkumpul dengan damai bersama keluarga._

Spain mengangkat rosarionya, memberi penghormatan terakhir. Untuk pemuda itu, untuk ratusan nyawa lainnya, untuk benteng Alcazar, untuk seluruh bumi Spanyol yang tercabik dua. Keringat dan darah bercampur substansi asin yang hangat.

 _Orang-orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi, justru makan serpihan molotov, menghirup mesiu, dan memuntahkan peluru._

" _Patria_ , Anda tidak apa-apa? Benteng ini tidak akan bisa kita terobos, pasukan harus mundur."

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melayangkan pandangan ke atas benteng, menemukan sepasang mata yang ia tahu persis tengah mencarinya.

#

Ah, pembantaian lain. Spain mengeratkan jemarinya yang dingin pada luka segar di bahunya. Kelebatan-kelebatan api dan darah bercecer membuat lambungnya berkontraksi. Luka yang keberapa? Ia tidak ingat. Ini adalah reaksi berantai. Ketika para nasionalis membantai republikan di zona mereka, maka zona republikan balas dendam dengan cara yang sama. Setiap tebasan, jeritan, pembakaran—nyawa yang meregang, meregang, ahh, bisakah ia mati saja seperti mereka?

"Ispaniya, apa kabar?"

Spain tersenyum balik, getir pada ekspektasinya yang berubah menjadi realita. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Rusia." _Menyakitkan_. Sepasang mata violet dingin menyusuri bilur-bilur luka yang memanjang di tiap inci kulit. Kakinya yang pincang berdiri, terseok menginjak abu dan sisa bangkai. Spain tidak lagi merasakan udara di sekitarnya—semuanya menyakitkan. Tapi kedatangan empunya _General Winter_ ini seolah menjatuhkan temperatur udara.

"Sangat indah," komentar pemuda tinggi besar itu dengan nada kekanak-kanakan yang berharmonisasi bersama gelap. "Dan kau tahu Germaniya bisa membuatnya semakin _indah_ , sebentar lagi." Senyum lembut itu menyimpan dingin tak terperi.

" _Sí_ , aku sangat tahu, sejak awal bantuan Alemania pada nasionalis di Maroko," Spain bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang hangus, terengah dengan benak berputar. Substansi merah melengket di punggung bajunya.

"Itu artinya kau tahu ini bukan pilihan, Ispaniya. Bertemanlah denganku, _da_?" alunan ceria itu menjanjikan pembantaian yang _lebih_. Spain tidak ingin menguras darah rakyatnya dengan bantuan negara lain. Pita suaranya digelayuti kesedihan, sebuah nada terendah yang kontras dengan kesehariannya. Namun senyumnya masih bertahan, meski tipis.

"Aku akan menghentikan semua ini."

#

1937

"Feliciano!" raungan penuh amarah itu melintasi setengah bangunan rumah, bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai halaman. Dihantarkan serangkaian langkah lebar dan seringai geram, Romano mencengkeram kerah adiknya. Mata _olive_ itu berkilat-kilat seperti minyak mendidih. "Jelaskan," suaranya rendah dan berbahaya. "Buat apa kau dan Kentang Brengsek itu mengirimkan pesawat pembom ke daerah si _Idiota Spagna_?"

"Kami hanya membantu, _vee_!"

"Membantu?!" ia tidak peduli kalau gendang telinga Feli meledak di situ. "Sadarlah, Sialan! Itu bukan membantu! Kalian hanya menjadikannya **medan UJI COBA**!"

Saudara kembarnya tertegun, sejenak kemudian tangannya meraih. " _Fratello_ , kau harus percaya padaku, _vee_..."

"Kau ini sudah gila, ya?! Menyingkir dari pihak si Otak Kentang itu sekarang juga!"

Dengan segala keterkejutannya, tangan Romano ditepis. "Fratello Romano memang kakakku," tegas Feliciano, wajah dan sorotan matanya keras, menusuk kakak kembarnya. "Tapi, kali ini pilihan ada di tanganku, _vee_."

Dunia bagai berjumpalitan ketika pintu rumah tertutup. Dunia sudah gila! Gila, kayang, bersalto, lalu masuk ke dalam blender dan berputar-putar sampai habis menjadi segelas jus busuk yang ingin ia tuang ke comberan. Dadanya begitu sakit hingga ia tersengal. Keringat dingin menjabani setiap lekuk sendinya ketika pikirannya kembali terbang 1.373 kilometer ke seberang Laut Mediterania sana.

"Spain..."

#

Kalau kau biarkan Republik Spanyol konyol ini runtuh, semua akan lebih mudah, _Mi Querido._ Menyerahlah, tidak akan ada korban lagi.

Spain tersentak pada kerlingan bayangannya dalam logam rosario. Mata hijau berkilat-kilat dan seringai maniak.

Oh, jangan dengarkan kata-kata manisnya. Kau tahu mereka hanya ingin menikmati kekayaan, tanpa peduli apa yang mereka injak-injak.

"Angkat tangan!"

Spain makin terlonjak saja, tapi segera merilekskan bahu ketika melihat seorang bocah dekil tengah menodongnya dengan ranting patah. Ia tersenyum hangat, menyimpan rosarionya. "Wah, kau pemberani sekali," pujinya.

Omong kosong apa itu? Aku sudah menjaga sistem ini berjalan dengan baik sejak lama, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul dan merenggut semua keseimbangan yang ada! Dasar republikan keparat!

"Kau ini anggota republikan atau nasionalis?" anak itu menyipitkan mata, menyelidik sembari mengelap coreng moreng di wajahnya.

Aku memperbaiki sistem busuk penuh kerakusan yang selama ini berlaku. Lihat saja, aku akan hancurkan kesenjangan sosial yang sengaja kalian ciptakan. Semuanya! Bersama pemimpin kalian, si Caudillo jadi-jadian! dasar nasionalis brengsek!

"Bukan keduanya, _Chico_ ," pemuda itu mengelus rambut berantakan sang bocah tanggung, yang kemudian menatapnya penasaran, menunggu penjelasan lebih. Kendati ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia seorang _Patria_ [?].

Pada akhirnya, seorang _Patria_ yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung, tetap tidak bisa menentukan jalan takdir. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan rakyatnya sendiri. Bahkan kakaknya menyalahkannya. Oh, terima kasih karena perang ini, ada yang terinspirasi untuk mengkudeta pemerintahannya juga.

Ia hanya saksi semata.

Lantas bagaimana ia bisa melindungi?

#

Maret, 1937

Biner zaitun itu nyalang mencari-cari. Dirintang debu dan ledakan, ia tidak bisa membedakan mana mayat mana bangunan. Spain tidak ada di Madrid, tidak juga di Valencia tempat pemerintahan direlokasikan sementara. Kakinya kini menderap Guernica, melintasi jeritan pilu dan gema raungan mesin udara. Semua pemandangan terbaca; matimatimati **mati**!

Ini adalah pemakaman hidup. Neraka di permukaan bumi. Udara panas menjilat kulitnya, menghempaskannya dalam momentum sederhana. Romano mengais pegangan, tersedak, berusaha meraih oksigen. Anak-anak menangis histeris. Langkah kaki tergesa. Kemudian jeritan, jeritan, jeritan!

"Spain!" ia memanggil, pandangannya berputar ketika bom lain jatuh menggetarkan bumi. Orang-orang terpanggang hangus, atau berguling dengan tubuh membara. Yang lain terlempar seperti kelereng mainan. Anyir. Romano tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Spain!"

Dengung menyakitkan menusuk tengkoraknya ketika bom-bom yang lain dijatuhkan. Ia terhuyung berdiri, geliginya bergemeletuk ketika nanar memandang simbol yang terpatri di pesawat-pesawat pembunuh itu. Rasa tak berguna hinggap di lidah, membuatnya mual dan muak akan dirinya. " _Mi dispiace_ ," ia bergumam, gemetar, menangkupkan dua tangannya yang dingin. " _Mi dispiace veramente, Spagna_."

Spain terbaring, menatap awan-awan yang gantung diri. Ia terbaring, namun tidak tidur. Matanya nyalang menatap serpihan bom yang menancap di tubuhnya. Tidak sakit, dibandingkan tubuhnya yang rusak luar dalam. Itu akan sembuh, tapi negaranya? Guernica dan rakyatnya?

Luka-luka yang menganga. Tidak menutup. Darah yang tidak habis. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada bumi yang terlalu banyak minum darah rakyatnya, atau pada Guernica yang terbunuh. Ia ingin meminta pesawat-pesawat itu pergi, agar ia bisa melihat langit yang cantik. Namun mulutnya terlalu sibuk menjerit. Bom-bom itu tidak pernah berhenti dijatuhkan. Berapa banyak lagi? Lagi?

Kulitnya terkoyak, kepalanya dipenuhi lukisan nyata mayat-mayat hangus. Telinganya berdengung mendengar frekuensi tak terperi dari ratusan teriakan dan erangan minta tolong. Bom. Merah mekar di mana-mana, seperti ladang bunga anyelir dengan bau amis tembaga.

"Spain!" pandangannya menyingkap sosok berantakan yang mendekat. Telinganya menyingkap langkah terseret dan isakan yang familiar.

"Spain..." pemuda yang tampak lahiriah beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu terhempas lelah, terengah, berlutut di sampingnya. Wajah sendu bersimbah air mata itu panik bukan kepalang. Melemparkan pikiran Spain ke masa lalu, ketika ia masih merupakan _Patria_ dari bocah pemarah itu. Ahh, _adik_ kecilnya yang cengeng.

"Ssh, jangan menangis, Romano. _No llores, no llores_..." suaranya serak, tidak seberapa untuk menandingi ledakan dahsyat di tengah kota. Namun senyumnya hangat, kembali seperti mentari. Kendati matanya redup, digelantungi kantung mata hitam.

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan dinginnya, mengangguk, merengkuh segala sisa pengendalian diri yang ia punya ketika tubuh Spain mengejang, menggeliat melawan rasa sakit. " _Sarò qui_ ," bisiknya menahan pahit. "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai ini selesai, sialan." Air matanya menganak sungai, jatuh ke wajah Spain seperti gerimis yang menenangkan.

"Aku... terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Romano," Spain menggigit bibir, setiap inci otot tubuhnya berkontraksi menahan sakit. "Sebuah mimpi buruk di mana aku tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Romano mengangguk mengerti, membuka mulut dengan bibir gemetar, melantunkan sebuah nada yang teramat akrab di telinga keduanya.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón

Ia tahu perang tidak akan tertidur begitu saja dengan sebuah _lullaby_ , namun rasa sakitnya pudar sesaat. Ketika bom lain jatuh, ia mengeratkan jemarinya.

Este niño lindo  
ya quiere dormir;  
háganle la cuna  
de rosa y jazmín.

Romano merengkuh setengah tubuhnya yang penuh luka, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan paha.

Háganle la cama  
en el toronjil,  
y en la cabecera  
pónganle un jazmín  
que con su fragancia  
me lo haga dormir.

Melodi itu berulang, dari awal hingga akhir, kemudian kembali. Bekerja seperti anestesi. Spain menjelajahi memori ketika ia dulu menyanyikan lagu yang sama untuk Romano kecil. Hingga ia terlelap, diselimuti ekspresi damai.

Romano meletakkan kepala di dada sang Patria. Detak stabil di balik tulang rusuk itu menyumpal telinganya dari ledakan, meyakinkan mata sembabnya untuk menutup tirai.

" _Bel sogno, Spagna_."

#

" _Caudillo_."

"Ah, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan menemuiku cepat atau lambat, setelah pernyataan resmi Inggris dan Perancis yang mengakui pihak kami," pria itu berdiri menyambutnya penuh hormat, wajah sumringah. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama mencarimu, sejak semua ini dimulai..."

"... _Patria España_."

Tanpa keraguan, simfoni sejarah melantunkan sebuah rekuiem di atas tanahnya. Rekuiem yang masih berlanjut, tak kunjung berhenti. Sebuah _prelude_ , katanya, untuk orkestra panjang yang menanti.

Tapi alih-alih mendengarkan, Spain sendiri lebih suka menggumamkan sebaris _lullaby_.

AN:

Setelah semedi seharian akhirnya lahirlah benda abal ini ahahah /cries/ Asli ini angst gagal lol... Efek digangguin adek mulu tujuh hari tujuh malem, perasaan yang tertuang justru emosi lalu capek /gampar/

Sedikit pencerahan, ini adalah manifesto seni (?) dari Spanish Civil War / Guerra Civil Española / Perang Saudara Spanyol (1936-39) Kenapa di ceritanya lompat dari 1937 terus langsung penyelesaian? Karena authornya capek, sodara-sodara /tempeleng/ Padahal sebenarnya pertempuran paling berdarah itu _Battle of Ebro_. Mungkin lain kali deh, saya tulis.

Awal dari perang ini, di Spanyol terjadi kesenjangan sosial karena sistem yang memusatkan kekayaan hanya di sekitar anggota kerajaan. Makanya terjadi sebuah reformasi yang lancar jaya oleh para republikan. Tapi pihak yang merasa dirugikan akhirnya memprotes lewat koalisi-koalisi, menuding ketidakbecusan republikan menjalankan pemerintahan. Akibat janji-janji republikan yang menggiurkan rakyat bawah namun tak terpenuhi pun, rakyat mulai terpecah juga.

Singkat cerita, korban jiwanya sekitar 500K, dengan hasil akhir pasukan nasionalis di bawah pimpinan Caudillo Francisco Franco (dibantu pasukan Italy & Germany) mengalahkan pasukan republikan (yang dibantu Uni Soviet). Akhirnya Spain berganti dari Republik Spanyol menjadi _Estado Español_. Konflik kecil-kecilan masih berlanjut sampai tahun 1950 sih.

Pact of Steel udah pada tau kan? Terus bagian si kakak tertua Iberia (Portugal) ngomel soal kudeta itu adalah kejadian Naval Revolt (1936). Lullaby yang dipakai di sini adalah lullaby tradisional abang Spain. Artinya manis banget deh, silahkan cari di gugel ahaha!

Makasi banget yang udah mau menyempatkan baca, maaf buat segala kurang-kurangnya... review jenis apapun akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka! Mungkin balasnya lama though, karena saya harus balik ke asrama, ahaha...

Adios!


End file.
